Talk:Star Devourer
I'd like to submit a possible strategy here. It's a rather cheesy strat though, based on how much I could understand the strategy in this video. My party was as follows: Earthlain Deathguard Harbinger with as much Luck as I could get (Fully forged Luck-boosting scythe, all the other equipment boosts Luck, get as many Luck-boosting passives in the race tab) and the skill Eroding Miasma at level 10. Therian Impact Pugilist with as much Attack and Strength as I could get (Fully forged Polydeuces, all other equipment boosts Strength, get as many Strength-boosting passives in the race tab) and the skills Overexertion, Death's Edge, and Heavenly Aid at level 10. Earthlain Cannon Dragoon that's not specifically geared into anything (Still has a fully forged Gustav) and the skills Prep Artillary and Buster Cannon at level 10. Celestrian Spirit Broker Necromancer that's not specifically geared into anything and the skill Wraith Cry at level 10. Brouni Falcon Rover that's not specifically geared into anything, the skill Target Arrow at level 10, and Aegis Shield. The Harbinger, Pugilist, and Dragoon are in the front row, the Necromancer and Rover in the back. All need to be at 1 HP at the start of the fight and level 94 preferably. The strategy was as follows: First turn: Harger uses Eroding Miasma, Pugilist uses Overexertion, Dragoon uses Prep Artillary, Necromancer uses Summon Wraith, Rover uses Aegis Shield and Target Arrow. Star Devourer will go for a harmless Full Burst, after which the Wraith is summoned (leaving it alive). Second turn: Harbinger uses Sleep Gas, Pugilist uses Heavenly Aid, Dragoon uses Buster Cannon, Necromancer uses Wraith Cry, Rover uses Medica IV on the Pugilist. If everything goes well, the Star Devourer falls asleep without getting to regenerate anything. Third turn: Pugilist uses Death's Edge, Dragoon's Buster Cannon will go off, Harbinger uses another Sleep Gas, Rover uses a Bravant on the Pugilist, Necromancer uses a Bravant on the Dragoon. In my game, the Pugilist dealt a whopping 72000 damage to the Star Guardian and followed up with another attack from the passive skill that causes follow-ups when they lose HP for another 4200 damage (might be good to level that Blood Wrath to level 10 too). The Dragoon did another 10000 extra with Buster Cannon afterwards. The Star Devourer should regenerate something right after getting hit by the Pugilist, which likely gets put to sleep by the Harbinger. Fourth turn: Pugilist goes for another Death's Edge. What the other four do doesn't matter anymore, since you're not going to get enough time if the Star Devourer gets too many things out. The Pugilist would do about 15000 damage and kill the Star Devourer that way. In the video that I linked, they manage to do it in one hit, so I'm likely missing something here, but this is a rather good one in my opinion. -DBinitiate Rocket Engine's Heat Field How would a heat field from a rocket engine be able to remove debuffs, ailments, and binds? How did the game's developers decide that for the move? Drivebladesman (talk) 18:44, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Likely they had to make some move to do that, but I can see how it'd fit as a move for the Energy Tube more. Tonic Injection would then likely have to buff both Attack and Defence and Heat Field be something like a counterattack or Heat Field would have buffed defence. That would indeed make more sense to me. DBinitiate 12:01, December 7, 2017 (UTC)